


NSFW Alphabet A to Z with Lou Miller

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: reader-insert [35]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: I'm just reposting it separately.





	NSFW Alphabet A to Z with Lou Miller

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Lou will sometimes cuddle you, and sometimes aftercare consists of soft loving sex. She would make you something to eat if you were hungry. You're her girl, and she'll take care of you no matter what. After every time you have sex, she gets you water.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Lou absolutely loves her arms, especially her muscles. She loves lifting you up while she fucks you, or holding you against the wall.

She absolutely loves your lips, and how soft they are. Although, she loves everything about you, inside and out

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Lou loves to come in your mouth, because after she loves to kiss you. She loves when you come on her fingers the most. When you come all over her fingers, she likes to either lick her fingers clean or have you clean them off.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Lou doesn't have any dirty secrets, she likes to share everything with you.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Lou is very experience in sex, and the first night she fucked you, it showed. She knows your body, and what you do and don't like.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Lou's favorite positions would have to be anything with you on top. She loves gripping your thighs while you ride her, but also likes to thrust up. Which never fails to make you scream.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Lou is almost always serious when she fucks you. When she's not, she's teasing you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Lou doesn't really shave, she doesn't care really. You don't mind it at all, either.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Lou isn't really romantic in the bedroom, but outside of it she is. She will take you to fancy restaurants, especially on anniversaries.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Lou doesn't masturbate that much, she doesn't need to. However, if she needs to and you're away, she'll video chat. But she would forbid you of touching yourself.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Orgasm denial, Daddy kink, Spanking, Choking, Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, and Face Slapping. She absolutely loves watching you get yourself off on her thigh. Lou is really into anal sex, and strapons. She also likes Voyeurism.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

She will fuck you anywhere in her loft, or in her club. But that's about it, Lou wouldn't want to get caught.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Anything will get her going, she loves looking at you. She doesn't admit it, but when you bite your lip, it drives Lou crazy.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Lou will never do anything you don't like, or will hurt you. You're hers after all, and she likes to take care of what's hers.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Lou prefers giving oral over receiving. She loves gripping your thighs, hearing you beg for more. But she wouldn't say no to you pleasuring her.

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Lou loves fuckung you fast and rough, she absolutely loves making you scream. Lou will sometimes fuck you slow and rough, but she prefers anything fast pace.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Lou loves quickies, she loves to fuck you before her club opens up for the night. It puts her in a better mood for the night. She loves fucking you and making you come, so if she only has time for a quickie, she'll take it.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

The only risk she'll take is fucking you while her club is open. However, if you want to try something new, she'd be up for it.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Lou can go more than three rounds on a good night. She usually is finished when you're tired out, but she'll always make sure you got everything you needed before sleeping.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Lou owns strapons, that's her favorite thing to use on you. She also owns a small vibrator for herself.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Lou is a complete tease. She will loves hearing you beg, so she'll tease you until you're at your breaking point. Lou also loves teasing you under the table while the team is eating together.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Lou is usually quiet while she fucks you. She'll let out small grunts, but she'll also mock whimper just to tease you. (Humiliation is her thing, after all)

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Debbie once caught you two fucking, and you didn't want Lou to stop. So, you allowed Debbie to watch Lou fuck you. Of course, Lou was more than okay with this as well.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Lou usually packs. So if you two are at her club, you two can have a quickie before getting caught.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Her sex drive is very high, and both of you love it.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Once Lou knows you're okay, and has gotten you water, she falls asleep quickly. Usually with her arms around you.


End file.
